


Pitíčko

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock
Kudos: 1





	Pitíčko

S Kostrou jsme otevřeli láhev brandy. Toho nejlepšího, neopomněl jsem podotknout. Komorní oslavy se zúčastnil i pan Spock. Přestože je abstinentem, jeho věčné handrkování s McCoyem (Spock by to ale takto nikdy nenazval. Spíše by připustil, že se s Kostrou bezúčelově přou), bylo pro mne často zajímavou zábavou. Nyní ovšem Kostra odešel a já jsem se svým první důstojníkem osaměl.

,,Měl bych už také jít, kapitáne?" zatížil Spock mou mysl, opojenou alkoholem otázkou.

Zabloudil jsem rozostřeným pohledem ke stropu a potřásl hlavou. Nechtělo se mi spát, společnost jsem vítal.

Spock tedy zůstal sedět na svém místě. Byl poměrně uvolněný, pomyslel jsem si, když jsem se podíval jeho směrem. Zíral někam směrem k mé knihovně, byl opřený, ruce mu klidně spočívaly v klíně. Když seděl, obvykle se mírně, téměř nervózně hrbil, ale nyní působil skutečně vyrovnaně. Jakoby v bezpečí.

,,Vy jste nikdy nepil alkohol?" zeptal jsem se prvního důstojníka.

Spock ke mně natočil hlavou, obočí pozvednuté.

,,Pil, kapitáne. Ovšem jeho vulkánskou obdobu." odpověděl.

,,Povězte mi něco o ní." povzbudil jsem svého přítele. Vulkánské pití ve mne vzbudilo zájem.

,,Nebudu vás zatěžovat detaily o výrobě. Je to dlouhý a časově náročný proces, jehož výsledkem je nápoj, chuťově podobný pozemské griottce. To ovšem nemohu potvrdit, tento nápoj jsem nikdy neokusil."

,,A chtěl byste?" objevil se mi na tváři vyzývavý úsměv. ,,Sice se říká, že je to pití pro ženy, ale v malém množství umí skvěle polaskat chuťové buňky."

,,Ne, děkuji," rezolutně odmítl Spock.

Nechtěl jsem se tak rychle vzdát. Mozek v zajetí účinků brandy vyplodil totiž v tu chvíli naprosto úžasnou myšlenku. Dostal jsem chuť, opít Spocka. Svědomí mi radilo, že bych si neměl hrát s ohněm, ale pud sebezáchovy byl teď potlačen. Zvítězila zvědavost. Cítil jsem hroznou touhu zjistit, jak se chová Vulkánec pod vlivem alkoholu.

,,Ale no tak, Spocku. Vždyť se vám nic nemůže stát." přemlouval jsem ho.

,,To nemůžete vědět.V mém těle koluje jiná krev, máme odlišné metabolismy." podal mi logické argumenty Spock. Měl jsem však v rukávu ještě jeden, avšak velmi nefér trik. Vždy na něj dokázal zabrat a alespoň částečně rozmrazit jeho zdánlivě chladné srdce.

,,Ale ta zkušenost se vám může v budoucnu hodit," začal jsem. ,,Tady se vám stát nic nemůže a pokud vám alkohol nebude dělat dobře, můžete o tom napsat zprávu. Dát tak vědět vašemu druhu, že pozemské pití není nic pro ně."

Téměř jsem poskočil radostí, když jsem si všimnul zamyšleného výrazu na mně milé tváři. Více méně jsem to myslel vážně. Může tak prokázat službu ostatní Vulkáncům. Tady má pro to ty nejlepší podmínky. Pokud by se mu udělalo špatně nebo cokoliv jiného, já už se postarám, aby mu byla poskytnuta pomoc.

,,Už od počátku mých dějin pil kapitán vždy se svým prvním důstojníkem, který byl často jeho dobrým přítelem. Nerušme tuto tradici, Spocku." pokračoval jsem a pozorně muže před sebou sledoval.

Přemýšlel. Obdivoval jsem jeho schopnost dumat nad složitými problémy a zároveň mě poslouchat. Na můstku jsem tuto vlastnost dokázal velmi ocenit. Stíhal dělat mnoho věcí naráz, aniž by činil chyby. Díky němu jsme se vyhnuli mnoha nesnázím dříve, než jsme si je my ostatní vůbec dokázali uvědomit.

,,Kapitáne, ..." chtěl se zřejmě Spock dále vykrucovat, ale zde jsem vytáhnul velmi nečisté eso z rukávu. Natočil jsem hlavu, lehce se usmál a nasadil tzv., jak by řekl Kostra, psí pohled. Vycítil jsem, jak Spockovy rysy změkly. Vyhrál jsem.

,,Na mou odpovědnost, Spocku. Ať se stane cokoliv, beru vše na sebe." mrknul jsem na něj rozverně, což Vulkánec komentoval slabým ušklíbnutím. Vyskočil jsem z křesla a chvíli hleděl do skříně, dokud jsem nenašel požadovanou lihovinu. Přibral jsem ještě jednu skleničku, tu svou jsem rychle zbavil zbylého brandy a do obou pak nalil trochu griottky.

,,Jak chcete, Jime." odevzdaně ukončil debatu Spock a přijal nabízenou skleničku. Už se chtěl napít, ale stihl jsem jej chytit za ruku. Udiveně se na mě podíval.

,,Máme na Zemi takový zvyk. Před napitím přiblížíme skleničky k sobě a necháme je zazvonit. Obvykle k tomu přidáme i nějaké přání. Většinou pijeme na zdraví." vysvětlil jsem mu.

Vulkánec přikývnul a nechal ruku lehce nataženou před sebou. Přiblížil jsem tu svou, dokud se neozval ostrý zvuk.

,,Na zdraví, Spocku." usmál jsem se na svého přítele, načež jsem obsah sklenice obrátil do svých úst.

,,Na zdraví, Jime." pohnul koutkem Spock a zopakoval mé počínání.

Sledoval jsem, jestli Spock po požití alkoholu nebude jevit nějaké známky bolesti, ale upokojil jsem se, když klidně skleničku odložil a znovu se pohodlně opřel. Nastalo příjemné ticho. Užíval jsem si dnešní večer a doufal jsem, že to Spock cítí podobně. Ovšem úplný klid nebyl pro můj stav dobrý. Začínalo se mi chtít spát a já ještě nechtěl naše setkání ukončit.

,,Spocku? Mohl byste mi něco zahrát na lyru?" zeptal jsem se. Už jsem se přestal tolik soustředit na řeč, takže jsem docela chápal překvapený pohled na Spockově tváři. No, možná to bylo i tím návrhem. Ještě jsem ho o to nikdy nepožádal, i když jsem už prákrát chtěl.

,,Zajisté, kapitáne." postavil se důstojník a odešel. Během krátké chvíle byl i s nástrojem zpět. Usedl opět do křesla, naladil a začal hrát.

Z lyry se linula optimistická hudba, navozující bezpečí. Zavřel jsem oči a poddal se těm nádherným tónům. Hlava se mi příjemně točila, byl jsem jako ve snu. Náhle však hudba přestala hrát.

Prudce jsem otevřel oči a spatřil Spocka, kterak strnule pokládá lyru na zem. Hleděl před sebe, ve tváři vysoce neutrální výraz.

,,Co se děje?" zeptal jsem se vážně. Hnědé oči se podívaly do mých a já věděl, že to, co se stalo, se Spockovi skutečně nelíbí.

,,Pane, prosím, dovolte mi odejít." pronesl Spock trhaně.

,,To nemůžu, Spocku. Co kdybyste na chodbě zkolaboval?" odmítl jsem. Změny ve Spockově pohledu se hromadily. Stále jsem cítil jeho sebekotrolu, ale značně zkoušenou emocemi. ,,Jak se cítíte?"

,,Nepříjemně." zachraptěl Vulkánec. Seděl napjatě, občas sebou lehce škubnul.

Přisunul jsem si křeslo blíže k němu a položil mu ruku na paži. Silné zachvění, jenž projelo jeho tělem mě vyděsilo. Stáhl jsem se zpět a civěl na svého prvního důstojníka. Jeho pohled byl nyní skelný, opět nicneříkající. Začínal jsem o něj mít vážné obavy.

Tmavě hnědé duchovk yzmizely za zavřenými víčky. Jeho hrudník se začal zvedat mnohem rychleji, než je běžné.

,,Mám zavolat McCoye?" zeptal jsem se, Spock nevypadal vůbec dobře. Nebo spíše vypadal úplně jinak, než obvykle, což mě téměř děsilo.

,,Ne!" zašeptal rázně muž v modrém, načež jím projelo další zachvění. ,,Nech mě, prosím, odejít."

,,Nenechám. Trvám na to." zařekl jsem se a znovu stisknul Spockovu ruku. ,,Budu tady, ať už se stane cokoliv."

Spock se zhluboka nadechl. Věděl jsem, co to znamená. Snažil se něco dostat pod kotrolu, ale otřesy jeho těla mi podaly jasnou zprávu, že se mu to příliš nedaří.

,,Budeš toho litovat, Jime." procesil mezi zuby Spock a otevřel oči.

Konsternovaně jsem zíral. Čokoládové oči měly výraz dravce, jenž se dívá na svou kořist. Plála v nich divokost, nezkrotná hrdost a šílený hlad. Takový pohled jsem ještě neviděl, i když...

Oči mi málem vypadly z důlků, když jsem si uvědomil, že Spock se na mě jednou už takto díval. Hlavou mi prolétla slova Vulkán, horečka krve a souboj. Netušil jsem, co dělat. Vulkánec byl silnější, rychlejší i mrštnější. Nebylo úniku. Adrenalin se mi hrnul do krve, opilost už byla dávno pryč. Strnule jsem seděl a jen hleděl do očí, od kterých se nešlo odtrhnout.

Se strachem v očích jsem sledoval, kterak se Spock postavil. V tu chvíli se odněkud z mého nitra vyřítila odvaha. Rovněž jsem se narovnal a bojovně se díval na svého přítele, jenž se chystal k útoku.

Viděl jsem jak natáhnul ruce před sebe, instinktivně jsem zvedl své v obraně, ale jaké bylo mé překvapení, když žádný atak nepřišel. No, jak se to vezme. Byl jsem chycen za ramena a donucen couvat zády k posteli. Padl jsem na záda, ruce mi byly sepnuty nad hlavou. Vzpurně jsem se zazmítal. Jestli se chtěl Spock rvát, proč to takhle prodlužuje?

Postel se otřásla, když si Spock klekl obkročmo nade mě. Přiblížil svou tvář k mé, očima stále připoutaný k mým. Zuřivě jsme v nich hledal náznak kotroly. Se zoufalstvím jsem zjistil, že Vulkánec je nyní pod nadvládou svých emocí a jedná podle svých instiktů. Ale co mě u všech všudy tak tlačí do břicha...?

Široce rozevřené oči doplnila otevřená ústa. Kapitán James T. Kirk poprvé ve svém životě oněmněl. Nemohl jsem najít slova, i tok myšlenek se zpomalil, natolik mnou otřáslo nynější zjištění. Ta dravost v jeho očích, hlad, touha...

Jeho horký dech ovíval mou tvář, fascinovaně jsem zíral do tak známé tváře, obohacené o naprosto neznámý výraz. Obličej se pomalu přibližoval, až se suché rty dotkly mých.

Odvrátil jsem hlavu a zazmítal sebou. Sevření mých rukou se stalo pevnějším.

,,Spolupracuj, Jime," uslyšel jsem hluboký hlas těsně u ucha. Horký jazyk se dotknul mého lalůčku, jemně jej laskal, poté obkroužil celý boltec. ,,Slíbil jsi, že tady budeš, ať se stane cokoliv. Já tě varoval..." zašeptal hlas znovu. Proti vlastní vůli jsem se zachvěl. Bylo to až příliš příjemné. Navíc teplé tělo tisknoucí se k mému. A ten jazyk... Přesunul se k mému krku, přejel přes ohryzek a pak nahoru k ústům.

,,Nechci ti ulížit." zamumlal Spock a políbil mě.

Chtěl jsem se vzepřít, vážně chtěl, ale Spockův jazyk mě stále přesvědčoval, abych to nedělal. Dostal se do mých úst a mazlil se s mým jazykem. Nemohl jsem odolat představě, co by s takovým talentem mohl udělat a několik desítek centimetrů níže...

Vulkánec spokojeně zavrněl, když ucítil, že začínám být vzrušený. Lehce jsem se o něj otřel a vymánil ze Spocka další potěšený zvuk. Jeho polibky byly stále vášnivější a dravější, věděl jsem, že se už dlouho nebude držet zpátky.

Že mám pravdu, mi dal Spock vzápětí pocítit, když mě během sekundy obrátil na břicho. Doslova mi strhnul triko ze zad, drsně mě hladil, občas škrábnul. Na takové zacházení jsem nebyl zvyklý, o to více mě překvapilo, že se mi to vůbec nepříčilo. S hlasitým zasténání jsem uvítal ruku, jenž se vtěsnala mezi mě a matraci, vklouzla do kalhot a stiskla mou erekci. Slastné doteky způsobily, že jsem si vůbec nevšiml toho, že mi byly kalhoty staženy ke kolenům a mé ruce už nebyly spoutané. Nestačil jsem na to ani nijak zareagovat, neboť jsem byl vytažen na všechny čtyři.

Netušil jsem, kdy se Spock stihl svléknout. Prostě tam byl, cítil jsem, že se připravuje na samotný akt. Jeho ruka stále masírovala můj tvrdý penis, myšlenky se soustředily hlavně na slast plynoucí z oněch doteků. Přesto jsem však hlasitě zařval bolestí, když se Spock dostal dovnitř mého zadku.

Položil jsem hlavu na matraci, vystrčil pozadí do prostoru a snažil se vstřebat nepříjemné pocity. Spock se ve mně začal pravidelně pohybovat, s každým přírazem se bolest změnšovala na úkor vzrůstající slasti. Zmítal jsem se mezi jeho silným tělem a dráždící rukou, sténal jsem jako smyslu zbavený. Jako Spock.

Rychle jsem se blížil k vrcholu, stejně tak můj Vulkánec, který své tempo stále zrychloval.

,,Jime!" zařval zuřivě a explodoval.

Jeho surový výkřik poslal přes okraj i mě. Proudy horké tekutiny skrápěly Spockovu ruku, která byla následně zavalena našimi těly. Padli jsme spocení a vyčerpaní na postel, tiskli se jeden k druhému. Cítil jsem se rozervaně, zneužitě, ale i podivně spokojeně. Bolelo mě celé tělo, včetně hlavy, ale přinutil jsem se otevřít oči a pohlédnout do poplašené Spockovy tváře.

Zíral na mě, zřejmě se začal opět kontrolovat, došlo mi. Určitě teď bude zase chtít odejít z flotily, stejně jako po události na Vulkánu. Teď jsem vážně neměl náladu ani sílu něco řešit a navíc... ani jsem nechtěl.

,,Spi, Spocku. Žádat o uvolnění ze služby můžeš ráno." usmál jsem se na něj. Odpovědí mi bylo zdvižené obočí, ale prvnotní hrůza z jeho tváře zmizela.

,,Jste si vědom, toho, že jsme právě porušili pravidla flotily?" zeptal se mě již zcela normálním hlasem.

,,Ano, jsem. Byl jsem u toho." teď už jsem se nepokrytě zubil. Veškeré špatné pocity zmizely, už jsem vnímal jen tu spokojenost. A ještě něco. Radost.

,,Ale vždyť jsem vás prakticky znásilnil." nechápal důvod mého veselí můj vulkánský přítel.

,,A já ti to prakticky dovolil." a ani nevím, kde se to ve mně vzalo, ale prostě jsem se natáhnul a políbil Spocka na rty. Ten užasle strnul, ale už dále nic nenamítal. Položil jsem hlavu blízko jeho hrudníku, malátně skopnul kalhoty z kotníků a zavřel oči. Poslední, co jsem si pamatoval, bylo Spockovo klidné dýchání, jež doléhalo k mých uším a konejšílo duši.

O dva dny později.

,,A proč bys to tam nemohl napsat? Je to přece pravda. Po požití griottky a nejspíše i jiného pozemského alkoholu, se změnítě v sexuchtivá zvířata, která ojedou kohokoliv v okolí." usmíval jsem se vesele na Spocka.

Ten se na mě nesouhlasně díval, ale to jen přispívalo k mé pobavenosti. Seskočil jsem z jeho pracovního stolu a postavil z boku k sedícímu Vulkánci. Objal jsem jej okolo krku a přitiskl se k němu pánví.

,,Na to snad není nic špatného, ne? Neříkej mi, že se ti to nelíbilo, ty chlípníku." zepředl jsem mu do ucha.

Spock se sotva znatelně zachvěl.

,,To nepopírám. Ovšem ve zprávě by toto znělo velmi nepatřičně." oponoval stále.

,,Ještě hůře by znělo, kdybys tam napsal, že po vypití lihoviny budete souložit téměř dva dny v kuse jako králící, což znemožňuje nastoupit do služby." bavil jsem se dále na přítelův účet.

,,Když jsi sexuálně nabuzený, nedá se s tebou rozumně mluvit." konstatoval Spock, rezignovaně vypnul počítač a otočil se tváří ke mně. Posadil jsem se před něj na paty a opřel se lokty o jeho kolena.

,,Jestli už jsi skončil s prací, potřeboval bych, abys mi taky něco zpracoval." zubil jsem se rozverně. Na okamžik jsem se odtrhnul od hnědých očí, abych zkontroloval stav Spockových kalhot. Pozvedl jsem pohled zpět nahoru, kde na mě čekalo pobaveně zvednuté obočí a vzrušeně žhnoucí oči. Tento vztah nám bude očividně fungovat, pomyslel jsem si a hladově se vrhnul na rty svého vulkánského milence.


End file.
